


Pressed flowers

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Snufmin Week 2019, i made an ao3 just to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Snufkin returns from his winter adventures with a simple gift for Moomin





	Pressed flowers

**Author's Note:**

> https://moomin-weeks.tumblr.com/post/185342788058/as-promised-here-are-the-official-prompts-for   
> it's Snufmin week babes!!

Moomin was surprised when Snufkin returned in the spring and handed him a small journal. Just seeing Snufkin was a gift in itself, but it was nice to know that he was remembered even while the other was away.   
“What’s this?” He asked.  
“Something I made for you. Why don’t you open it to find out?” Snufkin responded.  
The Moomintroll nodded and opened the book, quickly tipping it back when a small flower nearly fell out. There was a dried daisy pressed between the first two pages, which Moomin pushed aside carefully so he could read what was written beneath it. In Snufkin’s loopy and incredibly endearing handwriting he had written: 

_Daisies  
-innocence  
-purity_  
Moomin glanced down to the bottom of the page where Snufkin had scribbled a little note for him.

_These flowers especially make me think of you, dear Moomintroll._

Moomin glanced at Snufkin with a curious look, smiling brightly.   
“I know that you like your flowers. I thought I could bring you some because I was learning quite a bit about them on my travels.” Snufkin explained.  
The small troll gave him a grin and tucked the dried daisy back into the book. He flipped through the pages carefully.

_Gardenias  
-purity   
-sweetness  
-secret love  
-joy_

Moomintroll turned the page and nearly let a few petals fall to the ground before he adjusted the journal’s position once again.

_Hydrangeas_  
-heartfelt emotions  
-gratitude for being understood

_I really wanted to bring you a whole bouquet of these, but they wouldn’t have survived the trek back to the valley._

Moomin couldn’t miss the fact that there were several of the flowers pressed into this page, though. That alone was enough to make his heart melt. He kept reading, being extra careful not to let anything spill out. 

_Peonies_  
-bashfulness   
-compassion

_Red Roses_  
-love  
-longing  
-desire 

_Red roses convey deep emotions. And believe me, dove, my love for you is deeper than the greatest river._

Moomin hadn’t looked to Snufkin again until that moment, he saw that the Mumrik looked more bashful than he had ever seen. Snufkin had his hat pulled down to hide most of his face, and when Moomin met his eyes he noticed that his cheeks were a little flushed. Moomin couldn’t find the words, so he simply kept leafing through the pages

_Yellow Roses_  
-joy  
-warmth  
-friendship   
-caring

_Pink Roses_  
-admiration  
-sweetness 

_Sunflowers_  
-pure thoughts  
-adoration   
-dedication  
-dedicated love 

The next few pages were without flowers, and Moomin realized he had reached the end. He carefully shut the journal and turned to Snufkin with a grin. “I love you.” He murmured, voice gentle and sincere.  
Snufkin returned his smile easily, taking Moomintroll by the paw. “I love you too.”


End file.
